


【NASA】狐面

by Azusaaurora



Series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463061 [1]
Category: OWV (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azusaaurora/pseuds/Azusaaurora
Summary: *我大概是全網第一位寫NASA的（？※設定來自浴衣照，浴衣真的好香*可搭配BGM食用(謝謝捧油提供）https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovjrZ9qJqV0&feature=emb_title*可以先看前傳再來看這篇（沒看也看得懂就是了whttps://archiveofourown.org/works/26463061*寫文新手，請多加擔待🙏
Relationships: Nakagawa Katsunari/Sano Fumiya, 中川勝就/佐野文哉
Series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463061 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923784
Kudos: 8





	【NASA】狐面

「哎呀...這裡是哪裡來著…」身穿黑綠條紋浴衣的黑髮青年微微蹙眉，看起來很是煩惱。  
每到這個時節總有許多人來參加祭典，由於位於山腰加上路徑有些複雜，所以連當地人也時常會在此迷路。  
『這都第幾個迷路的人了…』妖狐在內心默默嘆氣，但還是化為人身走向前。  
「你要去哪？我帶你去吧。」  
黑髮青年顯然被這位突然出現在眼前又反戴著狐狸面具的藍髮青年給嚇著了。

過了一會兒，黑髮青年終於反應過來並露出笑容答謝。  
「我想要去祭典的會場。那就麻煩了、謝謝。」於是妖狐便轉過身開始帶路。

「真的很謝謝你，我平常很少來這邊所以不太清楚路。」青年不好意思地說道。  
「不會，有很多人都會在這迷路，你不是第一個了。」  
「這樣呀。」  
兩人有一搭沒一搭地聊著，不知不覺也離會場越來越近了。  
「原來這麼近啊，真的很謝謝你。」  
看著青年的笑靨微窩，妖狐留下一句淡淡的不客氣便轉身離去。

妖狐本來只把今天當成他漫長日子裡的一段小插曲，  
殊不知隔天黑髮青年又出現在他眼前。

流洩在夏日林間的陽光，正透過樹林間的絲絲空隙灑落在青年的身上。而青年正腳步輕快地走向倚在樹幹上微盹的妖狐。  
「還好你還在這裡！昨天真的很謝謝你，這是一點小心意。」  
妖狐眼睛微瞇，看起來還沒完全清醒過來。迷迷糊糊地接下青年遞來的袋子，打開後看見裡面晶紅圓滾的物體。  
「我最近在親戚祭典上的攤位幫忙、這是我做的蘋果糖。」  
妖狐微微不解地看著蘋果糖，他雖然偶爾會吃點人類的食物打發時間，但蘋果糖還是第一次嘗試。  
「這個直接吃會弄得嘴巴整個都是，我也不太能理解為什麼大家總喜歡在祭典上買來吃。」青年笑著說道，並拿出刀子用熟練的手法切開蘋果糖。  
「你試看看吧。」青年拿著其中一片遞給妖狐。  
妖狐默默接下放入嘴裡，蘋果酸澀的滋味和透明的糖衣融合在一起，酸甜得剛好。  
「好吃...」  
「還好你喜歡，太好了。」  
青年爽朗的笑容順帶勾起了嘴角的梨渦，妖狐也沒發現自己居然看愣了一會兒。  
「對了、我的名字是勝就，請問你呢？」  
妖狐突然心頭一震，  
名字呀…究竟有多久沒有人問起他的名字了呢…  
「……文哉，我叫文哉。」  
「那就請多指教了、文哉。之後有空的話我會再來找你的。」  
「…好。」看著青年帶著梨渦的燦爛笑容，不知怎的妖狐總覺得無法拒絕他。

之後青年幾乎每天都會來找妖狐。過了一陣子兩人熟稔後，妖狐都會有意無意地看青年有沒有帶什麼東西來。  
起初青年沒發現，但後來就會意到了，於是每次都會帶上蘋果糖，兩人一起談天品嘗。

「文哉你呀，真的很喜歡蘋果糖耶。」  
勝就也不知道為什麼，自從那天相遇過後總會不自覺地在意起他。或許一開始是被他神祕的氛圍給吸引了，但經過這段時間的相處，勝就已經很了解，眼前這位總是反戴著狐狸面具的藍髮青年，在他沉著冷靜的外表下，其實內心帶著些微的孩子氣。  
「因為很好吃。」看著文哉開心時嘴角就會向下的可愛笑容，勝就也不自覺地笑出來了。  
「但下次還是讓我來切好了，今天的蘋果糖被切得奇形怪狀的。」  
「反正吃起來都一樣。」文哉擺擺手繼續品嘗蘋果糖。  
「你到底都過著什麼樣的生活呀。」勝就忍俊不禁，並撫上文哉藍色的髮絲。

妖狐露出一抹淺淺的苦笑，他和青年終究是屬於不同世界，他很清楚不能一直持續現在的狀態，但他不願想得太多，他只想把握當下的每一分每一秒。

金桂飄香、白雪皚皚、春光明媚。  
時光飛逝，轉眼間又是鳥語蟬鳴的夏天。  
「咳咳…」勝就別過頭，右手捂住嘴輕咳了幾下。  
「還好嗎？」此時文哉正躺在勝就的膝枕上，眼裡寫滿了擔心。  
「沒事、應該只是小感冒，不用擔心的。」勝就擠出微笑，並往文哉的腦門上彈了一記。

雖然嘴上說著沒事，但文哉何嘗看不出最近明顯變得虛弱的勝就。雖然他並沒有刻意地去吸取精力，但相處得時間一久，人類終究還是會受到影響。妖狐知道這天遲早會到來，只是沒想到會來的如此之快。

「...明天我們去逛祭典？」  
「當然好啊，你想去哪我都陪你去。」勝就摸著文哉的頭寵溺地說道。

街上掛著長長一排的燈籠，黃澄澄的燈光照在兩人身上，襯得很好看。祭典上人潮擁擠，一個不小心嬌小的妖狐就會被人流沖走，還好青年夠高，總能一眼就找到他。  
「握住我的手吧，不然弄丟你我可是會很難過的。」勝就笑著牽起文哉的手，十指緊扣。

妖狐沒有回話，只是把青年的手握得更緊了。

祭典上各種小販，文哉最有興趣的果然還是那個東西。  
「平常不都在吃了嗎？怎麼今天還吃？」看著對蘋果糖雙眼放光的文哉，勝就只能苦笑。  
「我就想吃。」  
「好好好、那等你吃完我們去玩遊戲吧。」勝就臉上帶著笑意並地輕拍對方的藍腦瓜。  
「嗯。」不知怎麼的，妖狐總覺得今天的蘋果糖嚐起來特別酸澀...

「等等等等，紙線要斷了！文哉你輕點！」看著小水池裡繽紛的水球被勾來勾去，勝就不禁擔心地說道。  
「你別緊張。」  
「啊！釣到了！」經過一番苦戰，水球終於隨著紙線順勢勾起。  
「勝，這個給你。」淡雅的紫色上還有小小的碎花圖案，很適合總是溫柔待人的勝就。  
「謝謝你。」看著丁香色的水球，勝就笑得眼睛都瞇起來了，看起來很是開心。

接下來妖狐突然牽起青年的手，拉著就走。  
「要去哪裡？」勝就不明所以地問道。  
「等一下你就知道了。」文哉轉頭給了勝就一個淺淺的笑容後，繼續帶著他向前走。

「到了。」  
此時他們正站在略高的階梯上看著祭典的街道，鵝黃和朱紅色的燈籠交錯，像極了一條光河，絢爛的煙花正好此時也在夜空中綻放。  
「好漂亮…」勝就不自覺地發出感嘆。文哉沒有看向夜空中閃爍的煙火，而是凝視著勝就端正的側臉。

『如果時間能永遠停留在此刻該有多好…….』  
妖狐活了幾百年，對時間早已麻木，但就在這瞬間，他腦海裡第一次閃過這個念頭。

「真的很謝謝你，跟你在一起的時光總是很開心。」等待星空恢復寂靜後，文哉突然說道。  
「我也是，你怎麼突然講這個呢？」  
文哉只回了勝就一個輕柔的微笑。

看著月光下那抹淡淡的笑容，勝就內心突然莫名慌亂。  
「文哉，我們之後也會一直在一起的對吧？」  
妖狐沒有回答青年的問題，而是話鋒一轉。  
「今晚月色真美呢 (月がきれいですね)。」  
看著掛在夜空中的圓月沉默了一會兒，妖狐繼續說道：  
「勝，你閉上眼，我沒講可以張開的話不能張開。」  
勝就雖然心裡不安，但還是乖乖地閉上雙眼。突然間，他感覺雙唇被覆上一片柔軟，溫熱的唇瓣停留了幾秒後便離開，隨後在他耳邊低語。

「謝謝你。」

突然一陣強風襲來，吹得樹葉沙沙作響。

等到青年睜開眼，身旁已空無一人。  
「咦...為什麼我會在這裡...？」  
青年摸著唇上殘留的溫熱，他覺得內心空了一塊，卻怎麼想都想不起那片缺失的拼圖究竟為何。  
手上緊捏著好似熟悉卻又陌生狐面，他閉上眼努力回想，卻只浮現模糊的青藍身影......  
黑髮青年看著灑落在皎潔月光下的狐面，流下眼淚。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————  
「怎麼辦…好像迷路了，和勝就約定的時間快到了…」  
少女清脆的聲音喚起了被妖狐塵封已久的記憶。  
少了他的日子究竟持續多久了呢？  
妖狐不知道，也不想知道。  
是不是一開始就從未相遇才是正確的呢？  
看著遠處祭典的燈火，妖狐露出苦澀的笑容。

※今晚月色真美(月がきれいですね)在日文=我愛你


End file.
